


my heart is in havana

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Can't Dance, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Romantic Fluff, but he tries his best, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: “I thought we could have another go at the nightclub,” Magnus smiles. “Give you another chance at mastering the art of dance.”“You do remember what happened last time, right?”





	my heart is in havana

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: malec + havana
> 
> Title is from Havana by Camila Cabello

“Havana?” Alec asks as they step through the portal. He does a slow twirl, taking in the sights of the colorful buildings and vintage cars lining the cobblestone streets. He stops spinning as he came to face Magnus, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought we could have another go at the nightclub,” Magnus smiles. “Give you another chance at mastering the art of dance.”

Alec thinks he’s teasing, but still, even now, he’s never quite sure with Magnus. Not about things like this. Not even now, as husbands, after everything they’d been through. Alec loves it. “You do remember what happened last time, right?”

“Darling, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” Magnus closes the few steps between them and pulls Alec closer to him with newly entwined hands. The ring on Magnus’s left hand is cold against Alec’s skin. He grins. “Besides,” Magnus says softly. “I have utter faith in my husband.”

“I hope it’s not misplaced,” Alec mutters, but he lets Magnus tug on his hand to pull him down the street.

“With you?” Magnus asks, pausing his step. “Never.” He leans in and kisses Alec sweetly, his mouth tasting of the wine they’d shared before Magnus said he wanted to take Alec somewhere. Magnus starts to pull away, but Alec cups his cheek and kisses him with a little more fervor. He can’t help it.

Not that long ago, Alec thought he’d never be with Magnus again. He thought he’d never get to hold him again, kiss him. First with Asmodeus’s awful deal, and then Magnus being trapped in Edom with seemingly no way out, Alec had been terrified. But now everything was back to normal. As normal as they would ever get, at least. Now he’s standing in a beautiful city, with Magnus by his side.  _ His husband _ by his side. Alec’s never felt so incredibly lucky.

There must be something heavy in Alec’s eyes when they pull apart because Magnus’s brow furrows as he whispers, “Everything okay?”

“I love you,” Alec says simply, and quite insufficiently, if you ask him. Those three words are the only thing he  _ can _ say that even comes close to the breadth of emotion overwhelming him at this exact moment.

Magnus’s smile softens, and it’s a far prettier sight than any of the beautiful places he and Magnus have visited. “I love you, too, Pup,” he says, patting Alec’s cheek before pulling away. He takes Alec’s hand and begins leading him down the street once again.

“I told you, we’re not making ‘Pup’ a thing!” Alec grumbles behind him.

“Of course not, darling,” Magnus says, looking back at Alec to wink. Alec rolls his eyes, the corner of his mouth curving up of its own accord.

When they arrive at the nightclub, the air feels more charged. There are people milling about everywhere, an anticipating energy making the world seem energetic. Like anything is possible, even Alec Lightwood being a capable dancer. The energy isn’t enough to fool Alec, though.

“Seriously,” Alec says as they approach the dance floor, hand in hand. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Magnus laughs softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “It’s dancing, Alexander. What could possibly go  _ that _ wrong?”

“Famous last words,” Alec mutters as they begin to sway.

Magnus stops, pulling Alec to a stop with him. The two stand still in a sea of dancers, and Alec spots something unreadable in Magnus’s eyes.

“Do you know why I wanted to come back here?” Magnus asks softly.

Alec bites his lips, scrunching up his nose as he thinks. “You enjoy having your toes stepped on and crashing into random strangers?”

“No,” Magnus says, amused. “Though that does sound enticing.”

“Why then?”

“Because it’s one of my favorite memories of us,” Magnus answers simply, starting to sway again and moving Alec along with him. Alec knows he looks incredulous, but he also knows Magnus means it. Before he can formulate a response, Magnus continues. “You might have two left feet, Alexander, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is you’re here with me. There’s no one else I’d rather dance with, left feet and all.”

“Charmer,” Alec whispers. He leans in to kiss his husband under the stars as the dancers twirl elegantly all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
